clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kallie Jo
__TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 18:06, January 15, 2011 Animations Hi Celtics, I saw the animations you uploaded. Nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol Hi. 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC)4-9-13 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Ryan Hansen 02:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol Hi, I dont get the sign and date thing, but whatever.... I see u play a lot and I think ur really cool. I dont add many people and I would like to be ur buddy... xD Anyway my CP name is Squiblles3... :) I also wanna know if u play a game called Minecraft, if so u could join my CPMC (Club penguin minecraft server) I remade CP from 2007, its kinda old CP and I get a lot of those fans... :3 I spent a year on it and would like u to join if u have the game. :D Thanks ~Ryan Thank you! I sincerely want to thank you for all the pictures of pins you have uploaded! Keep the good work! -Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 01:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey im your friend on CP im Matanui 2020 btw nice igloo 23:05, April 18, 2013‎ (UTC) 2006 hello Kallie Jo! I wonder if you can send some 2006 party pictures to me! and why are you not my friend on club penguin? I called musosten and you never answer my friend requests.Do you have the shamrock pin, the first pin in club penguin? Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Summer Postcard Hi Kallie Jo, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 01:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) you haveveveve Furniture rotations Hey Kallie! I saw your pictures of the rotations of the furniture. I gotta ask: how do you do it? Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 18:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC)' hi kallie jo, one of ur biggest fan rockyiceman1 i find u on almost every famous cp website lol some months ago ur comment was featured on the cp blog and that was so awesome i am making my user: page and i wanted to put my photo in it but it was coming up weird so i checked out the way u did and it was id = how did u do that i want to make the id thing for myself how can i please answer? :) Links and redirects. Hello: I have seen you adding dates and correcting some grammar mistakes on various pages, and I am really happy that you do this, just one recomendation: you don't need to add member, just member, because member redirects automatically to Membership. Keep up the good work! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) SWF Templates Hi Kallie, I notice you've replaced a lot SWF sections with SWF templates recently. If you come across a page that its name doesn't match the item's name (mostly common with backgrounds and pins articles, and also with articles with additional brackets like here), please use a second parameter to include the real item's name like this: Also, well done for your great work with expanding articles! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Pins Hiya Kallie Jo! I just wanted to talk to you about something. Those pictures that I do are "From a Player Card" pictures, not "On a Player Card" pictures, so I'm just showing what they would look like having removed the Player Card template. I think the people would get the idea. Thanks! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC)' The Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi Kallie Jo, Please take a look at this blog. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? Hi: I saw your summary on the Rebel Helmet page, but I did not understand what page did you mean. Could you leave the link on my talk page and I'll gladly delete it. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 00:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Penguin IDs Hi Kallie Jo, You seem to know a lot about Penguin IDs. I know that if I go on a foreign server and search a penguin it tells me the id. For some penguins, this doesn't work. How would I do it? Also on this page, it says that Jogar3's id is 11. According to a german server, it isn't. It is 114641418. Do you know why this is? Spydar007 (Talk) 17:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Promotion!! Hi Kallie, Congratulations! You have become a chat mod. You can now kick and ban users (appears in the user box that pops when clicking a user in the chat list). Use the force wisely ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Congratulations on becoming the newest member of the Chat Mod team, Kallie Jo! Best regards, Congrats! Congrats on becoming a chat mod!! Spydar007 (Talk) 09:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ummmm However awkward this is, I saw you today in that CP Trivia contest. I was Mongojerry2 O.O Pookiefan (talk) 03:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Kallie Jo if you don't like me. Sign Here :* : : : : : : : : Jess0426 (talk) 19:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:SWF Picture Hi Kallie, This program should allow doing this where SwfModify and Trillix fail, by extracting Frame1, and then opening Frame1 using SwfModify ad deleting the green and gray parts. Try to see if it also works with the snow forts. Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats for 4,000 edits! Keep it up! ;) Hockey Pro6 (talk) 03:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, wow, nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:SWF Picture Hi Kallie, I didn't realize that, but the Snow Forts file can be opened in an easier way, using this way. The Big Momma's Backstage's file, on the other hand, on the other hand, couldn't be opened this way for some reason, so on this case other flash decompilers can be used. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Kallie Jo. Good work on your edits. I noticed that you add angles of different furniture items. It's great that you go that extra way to make the page look different and new; but these images don't really follow normal format so please don't upload them again. Thanks. --Roger6881 19:09, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :I've deleted Penguin-Pal's images as it looks like we're reaping ourselves. Would you in a penguin article put: "Its appearance on the player card changes with different colours" and then proceed to add the Player card images for every colour? I wouldn't. It's not like we post every page of an in-game book or anything, so why should we for furniture? Hope this helps. --Roger6881 19:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) How do you do it Hi How do you make that image on your page your current player card? I want it for my page so can you tell me how to do it please? Thanks SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! Re:Re:How do you do it It's not working. I put the swid in and it doesn't work. Also do i put my penguin name in or my wiki name? SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! re:re:re:re:how do you do it Wow it worked! Thanks! But what's the swid for my other penguin? His name is Whowypengie SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 23:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) 5,000 Way to go on 5,000 edits Kallie! You are truly a great help to the wiki! Keep up the good work! Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 22:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) #MyMatt Page Why did you delete my #MyMatt page?. Mattou2 (talk) 13:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 15:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man please stop re-adding nic to the beta blacklist, hes real http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:335314 New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Twitter My twitter account is @jedi4590 plz follow me i beg you Jedi4590 (talk) 17:04, October 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25''' 00:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for following me here is a gift for you Jedi4590 (talk) 07:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Furniture Rotation Images Hi Kallie, I think that the essential parts of a furniture sprites gallery are the item's changes (usually up/down keys, if exists), but if you or someone else believe that a full or partial rotation gallery is important for a certain article you can just go ahead and add it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC)